Their Stage
by Wobbuffet64
Summary: (Spirit of Justice Case 2 Spoilers) Trucy waits to meet with a possible partner at the agency; what she wasn't expecting was for the purple haired magician she was meeting with be in need of cheering up. Luckily, she knew just how to do it. (Trucy Wright x Bonny de Famme)
1. Their Stage

Trucy slowly paced around her office. Well, it wasn't technically her office, it was her father's, but she was certainly a part of it. She was currently waiting to meet with a magician who was looking to work together with her as a full time job.

Nervousness flowed throughout Trucy's body. While she was friends with the person she was meeting with, she had never actually had a full job interview with anyone. The only person who had worked alongside her was her father, and he joined by default. It was nerve wracking, the idea of hiring someone. And perhaps the big thing Trucy was nervous about, the fact was that the person she was meeting with was coming secretly. Yes, that person was sneaking about under the nose of her sister. Her twin that is.

Before Trucy had more time to think she heard a knock on the door. Taking a deep breath, she gathered herself up and slowly strode over to the door. Her hand, shaking, gripped the doorknob and slowly pushed the door open.

 _Please go right. Please go right._

The first thing Trucy saw was the purple hair, affirming her that the person at the door was her, "client." She noted that the person in front of her was wearing her usual stage get up; she was certainly looking the part. After a quick glance at the person in front of her, Trucy finally spoke up.

"Bonny! How are you doing?"

Bonny, the girl whom now stood in front of her, smiled before responding, "I'm doing great!"

Trucy nodded before showing her in. Bonny took note of the overall look of the office. It was filled to the brim with magic props of all shapes and sizes. She also took note of the desks that were located behind the couch, just along the lines of the last set of props.

 _That's right, Trucy mentioned this was also her father's law office._

Trucy looked over at her friends sleepy-eyed faced as it scanned the office, as if checking to see if anything would jump out at her.

"Sorry, the place is such a mess," Trucy apologized, "I never really got around to cleaning the place up."

Bonny, retaining a smile, shook her head, "Oh, it's no problem at all. If anything, it adds to the whole experience."

Trucy, hearing this, smirked; at least she knew that she wouldn't have to clean up the place if Bonny decided to take the job. But before she got to head of herself with ideas, Trucy asked one of the question's she should have asked immediately.

"Does Betty know you're here?"

Bonny's face turned into a combination of relief as well as confident.

"Thankfully, yes. I gave her the slip this morning; it was a perfect disappearing act!"

Betty, Bonny's older twin sister, was not a fan of Trucy, literally. She despised her success as well as the idea of working for her. She made it a point to tell Bonny not to even think about going to Trucy's agency in order to get some work. But, Bonny knew what she wanted to do, and due to her finally beginning to stand up for herself, decided to schedule a meeting with Trucy on her joining in secret.

Trucy's face mimicked Bonny's after hearing this news, "Well that's a relief. No offense, it's just that your sister really dislikes me and-"

She was cut off by Bonny waving her hands frantically with a worried look on her face.

"Don't worry, none taken. I've dealt with her for nineteen years, I know better than anyone that she can be a little bit of a handful."

Trucy smirked hearing this, "Well whaddya know? Looks like someone has something to say behind her sister's back."

Bonny, realizing what she said, clasped her hands over her mouth, "Oh god, please don't tell Betty I said that! If she found out then she'd-"

She was interrupted by a hand reassuringly patting her on the back. Turning, she saw a look of reassurance on her fellow magicians face.

"Don't worry about it, Bonny. I think it's great your standing up for yourself. Believe me, I would never throw one of my best friends under the bus like that."

Bonny could feel a small, pink-tinted blush creep up onto her face upon hearing the word, "best friends."

"I don't feel I deserve that kind of praise."

Trucy, who was walking over to her spaghetti prop, turned to look at Bonny.

"What do you mean? What praise?" she asked confused.

Staring, at the ground, Bonny weakly stuttered, "It's nothing, don't worry about it."

Frowning, Trucy put her hands on her hips.

"Bonny, I know that's not true. As soon as you said the word, "nothing," you gripped your cane."

Realizing she was practically strangling the cane she held in her hand, Bonny eased up. Sighing she looked back up at Trucy.

"I don't think I deserve to be one of your best friends, or even just one of your friends. I ruined your show, and I got you accused of murder. What kind of friend am I?"

It hit Trucy hard hearing that. She never liked seeing people feel down, especially people whom she had taken a _liking_ towards. And she could see the tears starting to form in her fellow performer's eyes. Knowing that it was up to her to cheer the bunny magician up, she walked over until she was not more half a foot away from the one she cared so much about.

Hesitantly, yet assuring, Trucy placed her hands on her friend's shoulders, causing the latter, whom had gone back to staring at her feet, to look back up again with a slightly surprised expression.

"I don't care what happened, it wasn't your fault. But, what I did care about was that you believed in me. Even when all the evidence pointed, you thought I was innocent, and that means more to me than anything in the world."

Bonny was left speechless, her eyes wide in shock.

 _Okay_ Trucy thought _it's now or never!_

"Look, Bonny, I like you a lot, I've haven't ever had someone get as invested in me or my shows as much as you. You somehow make me smile even when I'm down, and you're a motivation to become the best person I can. To tell you the truth, I lo-"

Before she could even finish, Trucy felt Bonny's arms fling around her around her as the purple haired magician began sobbing into her shoulder. Slowly, Trucy rubbed her fellow magician's back, softly whispering, "It's okay, your fine," into her ear.

It didn't matter what happened in the past, it didn't what happened in the future, it didn't matter that they had yet to properly discuss business, or that they would have to face the bunny magician's sister. As long as they were by each other's side, their whole world was their stage.

And they were going to take it by storm.


	2. Fate

_**(Author's Note: I guess I wanted to make another one of these. I'm no longer going to say this is complete because even I don't know if I'll come back to this story. Until that does or doesn't happen, I hope you enjoy this story!)**_

Trucy looked at the door that she so cautiously stood in front of. She was waiting outside an apartment, one that was owned by two people. One of those people was her girlfriend, but the other one…

"Hates my guts," Trucy said to herself.

In a quick and rigid manner, Trucy knocked on the door, hoping to god that she would be able to survive the encounter she was about to face.

Footsteps could be heard from inside the apartment, they slowly grew in size as a figure approached the opposite side of the door. Looking out through the peephole, the owner of the apartment let out a small grunt before deciding to engage in conversation.

"What do you think you're doing here?"

In a fake surge of confidence, Trucy perked up, "Hey Betty, how are you doing?"

Another grunt could be heard from the apartment. This Betty person was attempting to put a large amount of restraint on her, otherwise snappy, self.

"You didn't answer my question, Trucy Wright. What are you doing here?"

Trucy frowned, "Look…we need to talk…"

"I'm not interested in working for you," Betty reaffirmed.

"This isn't about the job offer," Trucy replied, "Although the offer is still very much open."

Betty, ignoring the last comment, opened the door a crack, looking out at the blue-clothed magician.

"What's so urgent that you would have the guts to come and talk to me about," she asked.

Trucy let a small sigh, "It's about Bonny…"

Betty's eyes narrowed down, "Bonny? Did she get into trouble or something?"

"You could say that," Trucy thought to herself; it seemed weird how unconcerned Betty appeared to be about the wellbeing of her sister, or perhaps she was so used to her sister getting in trouble that she was used to hearing bad news, or perhaps-

"Trucy," Betty spurted out causing the brown-haired magician to come back to reality, "What did my sister do?"

"She didn't do anything," Trucy reassured the purple haired woman, "Can I please come inside?"

Betty's face turned to a combination of confused, shocked, and annoyed.

"Why should I let _you_ in?"

Trucy let out an annoyed groan, "Because I wanted to ask you for advice."

Now Betty's face was only shocked.

"You, Trucy Wright, want to ask _me_ for advice," Betty questioned.

Trucy nodded, "That's right, I need your help."

Betty began contemplating her options. She could slam the door in her "archrival's" face, which would be funny. But she knew that there was little reason to resist talking to her "enemy" at this point. Finally deciding on option, Betty opened her door all the way up.

Trucy remained motionless until hearing Betty coldly request, "Come in."

She complied, strolling into the brightly lit apartment. Across the walls were posters of famous magicians, most likely put up by Bonny. The entire place appeared to have been decorated by Bonny seeing as just about everything was bunny related, with the exception of a few bat themed items.

"Nice place," Trucy complimented as she took in the area.

"You'll have to thank Bonny, she was the one who designed this place."

Trucy nodded, "I thought so when I saw the posters."

"Yep, she went nuts when we first got the place. It was honestly kind of impressive," Betty commented.

The two stood in silence as Trucy continued to examine the room.

"Well," Betty said, "You said you wanted to talk about my sister."

"Oh," Trucy exclaimed, "That's right, I did."

Betty leaned, "Well…what about her?"

Trucy scratched the back of her head, or rather hat, before beginning, "I want to know where to take her for her birthday."

Betty stood in silence which, in turn, made Trucy believe that she was about to killed on the spot. It took around a minute before Betty weakly responded.

"Maybe you outta go to that "Wonder Bar" place. Bonny always went there to watch your shows; she even dragged me along a couple times."

Trucy looked nervously at the person in front of her, "Are you okay?"

Confused, Betty turned to Trucy, "What? Is the Wonder Bar closed or something?"

"No, I'm just surprised you weren't pissed at me for dating your twin sister," Trucy replied.

Bonny let out a sigh, "Look, I may not like you all that much, but I know how much my sister does; she constantly talked about you when she was just starting out as a magician. I'm not surprised she took a liking to you."

Trucy stood still for a few seconds before smiling, "Well I'm glad you're okay with it because, to tell you the truth, I just came to break the news. I was already planning on going to the Wonder Bar, but it's nice to see you agree."

"Yeah? Well just so we're clear, just because you're dating my sister does not mean this rivalry is off, you hear me?"

Trucy was already running for the door in order to begin making preparations, "Oh, believe me, I know."

And just like that, she was off, leaving Betty all alone. She made her was over to her sister's bedroom, one that Trucy had not decided to look at. Betty turned on the light and walked over to a portrait that had tipped her off of her sister's relationship.

"It's weird…perhaps this was fate all along."

In the picture frame was two magicians, both were smiling at what looked to be a circus. They were both so optimistic, it was nearly intoxicating. But most importantly, they were both together. That, in actuality, was all they needed to be happy.

 _ **(Author's Note: Well, that's that. Still not sure if I'll write more for this story, maybe in the future.)**_


End file.
